Dark Obsession
by Dark Maiden95
Summary: Request from PrismRain13. With Avalon at his mercy, Tenebrae decides to have some fun with his kitten. She will be his bride, whether she wants to or not. Disclaimers inside.


**Hello, folks! This is a request I'm doing for PrismRain13 (an awesome author, go look her up), and hopefully it will help me get my creative juices flowing for the ten thousand fics I have to update.**

**NOTE: There is no lemon here, but there is quite a bit of lime, just so you're aware. Nothing M-rated, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters being used. Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix, and Tenebrae and Avalon, and Lyle belong to PrismRain13. I just own this little one-shot.**

**With that out of the way, enjoy!**

**~~Dark Obsession~~**

The cold, damp cobblestone hallways reeked of darkness. The only light at all was from the full moon shining through the arched windows. One could practically feel the looming evil in the air. The only sign of life present was the sound of panting echoing through the corridors.

A fifteen year old girl was running as fast as her legs would allow, looking for an exit; a door, a low window, a vine, anything she could use to escape from the darkness.

To escape from _him._

Fifteen-year-old Avalon felt her lungs burn and her legs pleading for a rest, threatening to give out beneath her. Still, she pushed forward, not daring to slow down. Her somewhat spiked hair slapped her face with each step she took, her palms sweating under her fingerless gloves. The teen's outfit was detailed and made up of blue, yellow, and pink designs, a stark contrast to her almost purely black surroundings.

Finally, Avalon couldn't ignore her body's need for a rest any longer and leaned against a glassless window, clinging to the stone for support as she filled her lungs with much needed oxygen. Sticking her head out the window, Avalon allowed the night breeze to soothe her as a cool gust blew through the air, reminding her of nights at home, playing with Lyle and their friends when they were little, their parents training them in the ways of the Keyblade, the stories of defeating Maleficent and Xehanort. It made Avalon's heart ache so much she could almost feel the pain. But one stormy night after training…

_No, Avalon,_ she scolded herself, _don't go there. Just focus on getting out of here!_ The girl scanned the view outside the window. There was nothing she could use nearby, but she did spot a vine growing just below a window in the corridor across from her, stretching all the way to the ground below. All she had to do was get over to the other side and climb down. And then hopefully she could find some way off of this dark world. With a plan in mind, Avalon stepped back and felt her back hit something solid…and muscular. Before she even realized what was happening, a pair of strong, equally muscular arms covered in body suit fabric wrapped tightly around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Well, hello there, princess," a sultry voice purred in her ear. "Out for a walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Trembling slightly in shock, Avalon was jolted into the memory of that stormy night.

~.~.~.~.~

"_**The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"**_

"_**Um…yeah, they are." **_

_**Avalon sat on the smooth wood of the old paopu tree, a teenage boy leaning against its trunk. The boy had a lean and strong figure, messy silver hair covering his head, brushing his shoulders. His deep brown eyes were torn away from the girl and looked towards the starry sky. **_

"_**Funny that our parents used to hang out at this very tree, huh?" Avalon smiled. Kairi had once told her that this was the tree that she and Sora had shared their first kiss on (though Avalon found that story to be more disgusting than romantic). Still, it felt like the tree had meaning to her in that regard. And now, here she was with Lyle. Keyblade training had ended hours ago, but she wanted to spend some extra time with him. They'd been friends since childhood, but lately they'd hardly seen each other. After training, Lyle was always the first one out the door. It was like he was…avoiding her almost.**_

_**The boy in question tried to hide his discomfort. Somehow, Avalon made him feel both excited out of his mind, and weak at the knees with nerves, all at the same time. He'd always liked her company, but in the last few years, she'd made him feel…different somehow. The way she kept her hair simple and jagged, unlike most girls who went out of their way to make sure their hair was flawlessly styled. And she wasn't a drama queen, either. Avalon had spunk, and she didn't constantly have to have a boyfriend (a trait that Sora particularly loved as well). When it came to Keyblade training, Avalon was proving to be quite an opponent, even though they all had a long way to go before they would become true users of the Keyblade. Her strikes and blocks were swift and agile, and her magic skills were nothing to laugh at, either.**_

_**In short, Lyle loved just how different she was from most girls.**_

"_**So, Lyle…listen. I have a question."**_

"_**Hmm?"**_

"_**Have you been…" Avalon sighed. She hated to sound accusing, but she just didn't know how else to put it, "avoiding me?"**_

"_**What? No!" Lyle looked up in surprise, but his voice wavered; she was right. "…Why would you think that?"**_

"_**Well, I try to talk to you after training to hang out, or something, but you're always running for the door the instant we're done."**_

_**The silverette didn't reply.**_

"_**Is something wrong?"**_

"_**No, Ava, I'm not mad at you, if that's what you're wondering." Lyle sighed deeply, trying to find the right words. "I…I…"**_

_**The boy was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. This was no summer breeze; the wind nearly knocked Avalon off of her perch.**_

"_**Whoa!" The girl cried as she tried to remain firmly seated, wrapping her arms and legs around the paopu branch. As the wind receded slightly, Avalon let her legs fall to the ground and land on her feet. "What's happening?!"**_

"_**I don't know!" Lyle had to shout over the roaring winds. Looking up, the stars were completely gone. The sky was unnaturally black, even for the dead of night. And there was an ominous feeling in the air…they weren't alone.**_

"_**Avalon…we have to get out of here." Not waiting for an answer, Lyle grabbed his friend's hand and took off running. Before he'd reached the end of the beach, however, he felt Avalon's hand tear away from his own. "Wha…! Ava? Ava, where are you?!" He shouted as loudly as his vocal cords would allow, but the only reply he got was the howling wind.**_

_**Behind the trunk of the very paopu tree they'd been occupying only moments before, Avalon struggled and squirmed in the arms of her captor, scared out of her wits. Her cries of terror (and anger), and pleas for help were all but silenced by the hand covering her mouth.**_

"_**Shh, my pet. It's been too long since I've seen you. I want this visit to be…private." As he spoke, the mysterious boy licked Avalon's ear. Her eyes became as wide as saucers when she realized who her captor was.**_

"**N-no… It can't be…"**

~.~.~.~.~

Avalon was jolted out of the flashback by Tenebrae's lips being pressed into her cheek. Regaining her senses, Avalon tried to ferret out of the dark male's grasp, but his arms only coiled tighter around her.

"Come, my kitten," he crooned as a dark portal opened behind the pair, "it's time to return to your kennel."

"Let me go, you freak!" Avalon shouted angrily. She could have summoned her Keyblade, but with her arms locked to her sides, it would have been all but useless. She tried stomping on his foot, but Tenebrae simply stepped back, a teasing smile on his face.

"You're so cute when you try to be feisty, sweetheart." He giggled, nuzzling Avalon's neck, earning a groan of disgust. Before she had the chance to fight back even more, Avalon felt herself swallowed up by the darkness, blacking out for several moments before her sight returned. The girl's stomach dropped as she saw the sickeningly familiar surroundings of the cell she'd escaped from just a short time earlier. Avalon felt Tenebrae pull her down onto his lap as he sat on the black and magenta sheets of the gothic-style bed.

"You know," the evil prince said, resting his chin on his captive's shoulder, "I was going to let you leave this cell and roam the castle freely, but now…" he paused and chuckled darkly, planting vampire kisses on Avalon's neck before continuing, "you're staying right here in the dungeon. You could be sleeping with me, in my beautiful warm bedroom tonight, but you just proved you can't be trusted with free reign."

"If the alternative to this tiny hellhole is staying with you, then your 'punishment' is more of a reward." Avalon spat, wishing very badly that she could turn around and break Tenebrae's nose. "I'd rather stay down here, alone for the rest of my life than wake up next to you!"

The only warning she got was a low growl before Avalon found herself thrown down onto the bed, Tenebrae hovering over her like a vulture. His amber glare could have burned a hole through steel, striking terror into the teenage girl's heart. The enraged boy grabbed his captive's wrists and pinned them to the mattress as a thick black vine began to wind itself around Avalon's arms and chest, stopping just short of her stomach.

"Ugh! What is this?!" Avalon thrashed about in the dark bonds, but they didn't budge. Tenebrae's smile returned as he watched her pitiful struggles.

"You're not escaping, my love," he crooned, almost laughing at the angry look he received in reply. "After your little stunt a while ago, I just can't take any chances." Avalon finally gave up trying to free herself, but her fury did not falter one bit. Tenebrae simply stroked her auburn hair like he was petting a kitten, ignoring Avalon's attempts to pull her head away.

"You will become my bride, love," Tenebrae purred, "soon enough, you will become my dark princess. I will have you for my own." Avalon went stiff as a board when she felt Tenebrae's hand snake under her shirt and press down firmly on her belly. "And if my dark kingdom is to live on…" he leaned close to Avalon's ear, making sure he could see her face, "…I will need _heirs."_

Avalon couldn't stop the shocked horror from appearing on her face. As Tenebrae's words sunk in, she bared her teeth and kneed the dark boy in the stomach as hard as she possibly could. "Get _OFF_ me, you sicko!" Satisfaction coursed through her body when Tenebrae clutched his stomach, and gulped down oxygen, obviously in pain. But that smugness was quickly driven out when Tenebrae lowered himself to her level in a push-up position, grasping her chin roughly. Avalon winced as his claw-like fingernails dug into her cheeks.

"You still haven't learned your place, pet," he snarled, his furious glare morphing into a sadistic smile. "Perhaps I should remind you who the master is around here." With that, Tenebrae peeled Avalon's top off of her left shoulder, gently running his claw on her smooth flesh. Unprepared for what happened next, Avalon cried out when the claw dug into her shoulder and began to cut her. When the girl squirmed and tried to move away from the claw, Tenebrae simply placed his hand below her neck to keep her still as he marked her. Finally, after a painful eternity, Tenebrae removed his finger from Avalon's shoulder.

"There," he stated calmly, "that should remind you who you belong to."

Avalon didn't want to see, but she couldn't resist looking. Her stomach dropped to see that the Heartless symbol had been carved into her shoulder, blood dripping from the fresh wounds.

"But don't worry, darling," Tenebrae cooed, caressing Avalon's cheek with his thumb, "your body…beautiful and fit as it is, is not ready to bear children just yet. I have no intention of endangering you like that." As he spoke, the dark prince pushed Avalon's top a little to marvel at her stomach, flat and muscular from Keyblade training. When Avalon fussed again, he relented and covered it once more.

"I'll never be your bride," Avalon growled, enraged when her captor only gave her a condescending look. "I'd rather die."

"Hmm, I think you will," Tenebrae said cheerfully, lowering himself so that he was barely hovering over his captive. He pushed his lips against the crook of Avalon's neck and began trailing kisses down to her left shoulder, stopping over his mark. When Avalon gave a small grunt of pain and tried to shift, Tenebrae only became more aggressive in his embrace.

"You like that?" The dark male purred, eyeing his prisoner lustfully before trailing his tongue up and down her shoulder and neck. A small gasp escape Avalon's lips when she felt her captor's teeth nipping at her neck.

"Guh-get off!"

Chuckling quietly, Tenebrae removed his mouth and slightly readjusted his position so that his face was directly over Avalon's. Looking into her sapphire-like eyes, the evil boy dove down and kissed Avalon's lips forcefully. When Avalon opened her mouth in shock, Tenebrae took full advantage of it and allowed his tongue to explore her.

"Mmph!" The redhead woke up when she felt Tenebrae's tongue snaking down her throat. She felt like throwing up. The kiss was passionate, but anything but loving. And she was _not_ going to return it. When she felt an opening, Avalon clamped her teeth down as hard as she could onto the foreign tongue, incurring a grunt of pain from the owner. Bracing herself for his anger, Avalon was surprised when Tenebrae only laughed.

"You see, kitten? I can give you so much. The power you crave, the affection you long for. I can give you what that pretty boy cannot." Tenebrae spat out the name as if it were a food that tasted terrible.

"Lyle's my friend!" Avalon retorted, shooting into a sitting position as much as her bonds would allow. "He's a much better person than you'll ever be!"

"Really, princess? Has he not been freezing you out lately? He didn't even have the courage to face you when you confronted him!"

Avalon bit her lip. She hated to admit it, but the monster did have a point.

"Come now, love," Tenebrae purred, lifting Avalon's chin, "join me. Become my queen. I can make you happier than you ever imagined." Tenebrae ran his claw down the dark ropes binding Avalon and they vanished. As the bonds dissolved into nothingness, Tenebrae pulled her closer, coiling one arm around her shoulders, and pressing his free hand to her belly once more. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent. "You would make such a wonderful mother."

Once again, Avalon wanted to vomit. It was true, she did want to have children, but not for a long time, and certainly not with this monster. All of a sudden she was overcome by a horrible vision – sometime in the future (it couldn't have been more than three or four years), Avalon stood at Tenebrae's side, nursing an infant with jet-black hair and golden eyes. Behind her, Tenebrae pulled Avalon into an embrace, resting his hands on her heavily swollen belly. In the cradle next to the pair, a baby's cry rang out.

Shaking off the waking nightmare, Avalon felt her resolve return. She would throw herself out the window before she became a mother to his demon spawn.

"Never," she hissed fiercely, pushing his hand off her abdomen and getting to her feet. "I'll never be yours, Tenebrae. If I can't escape from here myself, then my dad will come to rescue me!"

"That pathetic fool Sora I've heard about?" Tenebrae nearly laughed out loud at the thought. "He doesn't even know where this world is, sweetheart. No one does." He stood up as well. "So you'd better get used to life with me." He gently cupped Avalon's face. "In time, you will be my bride." As the words left his mouth, Tenebrae allowed himself to be swallowed by darkness, leaving Avalon alone in her cell.

Sighing deeply, the teen wandered over to the barred window. Down below, was the most miserable-looking sight she'd ever seen. A village lay by the cliff, completely abandoned and run-down. If she squinted hard enough, she could see the silhouettes and eyes of pureblood Heartless roaming the deserted village. Looking further, Avalon felt her heart ache with homesickness at the sight of a beach that perfectly mirrored her home island. There was even a withered paopu tree close by. The only differences were the heavy fog blanketing the scene and the vast amounts of Heartless inhabiting the area. As she stared at the scene below her, Avalon suddenly heard herself sniff as tears began to paint trails down her cheeks.

"Dad…Lyle…" she sobbed, "…Please come help me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Drop a review on your way out!**


End file.
